


Lonely? Not With Squirrel Around!

by writeitininkorinblood



Series: I'll Pray For You [2]
Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Gawain and Lancelot aren't even in this people just talk about them, Honestly this is just pure nonsense, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitininkorinblood/pseuds/writeitininkorinblood
Summary: If Lancelot's the last of the Ash Folk, that must mean he's lonely, right? It's okay, Squirrel has a solution.(I was bullied into making that the title)
Relationships: Gawain | The Green Knight/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Series: I'll Pray For You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870960
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	Lonely? Not With Squirrel Around!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wasn't planning on really writing any more of them but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone so here you go. It's nonsense, I'm so very sorry in advance.  
> Technically a follow on from the first fic in this series but can definitely be read on its own. All you need to know is that the Fey built a new refugee camp in the woods and Nimue is there with no explanation whatsoever (because I am lazy) and Lancelot and Squirrel showed up and now Lancelot and Gawain are living their best gay lives.

“Lancelot is Ash Folk, right?” Squirrel asked unceremoniously, sitting himself down on the floor in the front of where Nimue and Pym had been chatting beside the camp’s central fire.

“Hello to you too,” Nimue laughed, rolling her eyes when he helped himself to one of the roasted and sugared nuts they had in a ceramic jar. “Yes, he is.”

A quick glance around the fireside told her that both Lancelot and Gawain were conspicuously absent, which probably meant they were making the most of their mutual free time while all of the people who were likely to interrupt them were otherwise engaged at the fire. She couldn’t say she blamed them.  
“Is he the only one left?” Squirrel pushed, seemingly with some motive in mind.

He pouted when he reached for another nut and Pym held the jar out of his reach, but it was only a moment before she relented and held it out to him. It was very difficult to argue with that face.  
“We don’t really know,” Nimue explained. She hadn’t even known Ash Folk had existed until she’d met one, but Lancelot recalled a little of the history of his own clan, even if it was scattered and holey, and Gawain knew some more about their general fate. They’d filled her in. “There haven’t been any on these shores for hundreds of years, but there were some across the sea. The Red Paladins burned their homes their too, but if they’re anything like us, some will have survived and probably gone into hiding.”

Considering all that Squirrel had seen and endured, it never seemed worth trying to sugar-coat anything for him. If she had though they were all dead, she would have told him, but she genuinely believed there were probably more Ash Folk out there somewhere. If Fey clans had one thing in common, it was that they were all resilient.

Squirrel nodded slowly and chewed slowly on a nut as he considered the knowledge.

“Do you think we could find them?” he suggested, after a long moment.

Nimue shared a look with Pym, both of them confused. They really had enough on their plate with the Fey on their own shores to be trying to help those across the sea. It was a nice plan and in an ideal world she would love to help all the Fey out there, but it wasn’t viable while they were struggling to survive as it was.  
“Why?” she asked, cautiously.

The answer she got was not the one she expected.

“Then we could find a girlfriend for Lancelot and there could be a Joining and then they would have Ash Folk babies so he wouldn’t be the last one anymore,” Squirrel said, like it was simple to make it all happen just like that.  
Pym just snorted.  
“I don’t think that’s quite the life he’s after, kid,” she laughed, reaching out to ruffle his hair and accidentally leaving the sugar from her fingers behind.

Nimue dug her in the ribs, just about supressing her own laugh. Squirrel’s logic was probably faultless if you were a child but it wasn’t quite realistic. Only it wasn’t their place to tell him that.  
“You promised you wouldn’t gossip!” she hissed.  
“Is it really gossiping if it’s true?” Pym smirked.  
“Yes!”

Watching them carefully, Squirrel tried to make sense of their words. He was frustrated that they didn’t seem to be taking his suggestion seriously. Lancelot deserved to be happy, everyone always had a good time at Joinings, so what was so funny about his idea?  
“Gossip about what?” he asked, a little indignant.

It was only fair to Gawain and Lancelot that they not spread their private life around camp without their consent. Nimue knew they weren’t exactly hiding it, per say, but that they were happiest without everyone talking about them behind their backs. Lancelot had enough of that already. She’d only told Pym because the girl had straight up asked her if she thought they should try and get the pair together and Nimue had wanted to nip in the bud any pointless and no doubt awkward attempts to matchmake. She certainly didn’t think they’d want her telling Squirrel.  
“Why do you think Lancelot’s lonely?” she asked instead, trying to distract him.

Squirrel shrugged, digging absentmindedly in the soft ground with a small stick.  
“I would be, if I was the last Sky Folk. And if he had a girlfriend he would be happier. Like the Green Knight.”  
Pym had the misfortune to be halfway through a mouthful of her drink and her ensuing laughter quickly turned to coughing.

“You think Gawain has a girlfriend?” she managed, spluttering a little.  
“That’s what Cora was saying. That he asked her for wine and fruit the other week when she was working in the kitchens and it seemed like he was taking a girl out on a date,” Squirrel relayed the words. It hadn’t been a conversation he was strictly a part of, but the group of Fauns hadn’t been keeping their voices down either.  
“Well,” Nimue began, holding back a smile. “I’m sure they’d both be very happy you’re concerned about them-”

“Oh yeah, thrilled,” Pym interrupted with a grin.

“BUT,” Nimue ignored her, “I really don’t think you need to be. Considering we’re in the middle of a war, I think they’re both doing really rather well.”

“Talk to Lancelot,” Pym suggested, and Nimue was about to admonish her for trying to stir up trouble but she seemed sincere. “If you’re worried about him, I’m sure he’d be happy to reassure you himself that he doesn’t need anything more than he already has.”

Squirrel nodded like he was thinking carefully, and when he climbed to his feet Nimue shot out a hand to grab his arm and pull him back down

“Just not right now,” she insisted. “I think he might be busy.”

Pym’s shoulders were shaking beside her as she tried to hold back her laughter. She was pretty sure Squirrel would be pleased to discover that both of his favourite people were not only happy but happy with each other, but it was probably best that he not traumatise all three of them in the process of finding out. They’d already been through enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so stupid, I'm so sorry :')


End file.
